Situations
by Rhaide AND Souichirou-chan
Summary: note: this is not just an OkiKagu ff  what would gintama pairings do when faced with such situation?


Situation: The girl was alone in the classroom while sitting on a chair by the door sleeping soundly; leaning her head on the door when the guy passes by that room and sees the girl.

How would Gintama pairings react on this situation?

[OkiKagu version sadistXsadist]

Sougo was on his way to the disciplinary committee room. He was so bored and the only pass time he could do is to kill Hijikata. As he walked down the corridors, he began grinning sadistically with thoughts of assassinating the guy he hated the most (who miraculously survives all of them always). Then passed by their classroom and there he saw his sworn rival, Kagura sleeping like a log. He came in just to take a peek on her.

He couldn't hold his laugh just by looking at her sleeping face. Her mouth opened in an elliptical shape with saliva flowing down freely from there. She snored like an old man (probably something she got from Gin) while she wore her swirly glasses that hid her eyes.

A thought came to his mind. Seeing the person he wanted to defeat so badly in her weakest state, he held a permanent marker. Even though it was too clichéd for this, he still finds it interesting to see Kagura's enraged reaction when she would see her face getting doodled like a piece of paper. He tried imagining how it would turn out and he just grinned with too much amusement.

He came closer to her face, "What should I draw here?"

He started laying his hand on her face to scribble, but he suddenly stopped. He stared at her. This time, the scenery has changed. Her lips separated with a bit distance from each other, looking so small and pinkish. Each time she takes a breath, it opened slightly. It draws him like a magnet. Observing her more, she looked so angelic or rather...tempting.

As if his reflexes ordered him, he just took off the buns from her hair. Now she looked more alluring, with that silky and smooth hair gently brushing to his fingers. Next was her glasses; those eyes looked so peaceful just like a sleeping innocent infant. He dropped her things on the floor, though it made a sound she still remained asleep.

He held her cheek, it was so soft. He couldn't get his hands off it, it was too much addicting for him. He stroked his thumb tenderly on her face and leaned his other hand on the door.

His stare was completely locked on her lips and his face getting drawing nearer to her. Just one breath away and he would be reaching it.

Chuuuuuu~~~

His lips tenderly brushing against hers, it lasted for about a minute.

He stood up and said, "It's because you let your guard down in front of your rival, China."

He left the classroom, grinning from ear to ear like he just accomplished killing Hijikata, or maybe better than that.

Once again, she was left alone in that room.

"Tch. Tastes like shit." Kagura uttered.

She was blushing.

[KamuNobu version killerXkiller]

Kamui was just randomly walking down the corridors of the school. He had nothing to do since he just ran away from an important meeting and he just can't get caught by his subordinates. It was too boring for him. They'd just talk and talk, and he'd just fall asleep there. He passed by their classroom, and there he saw one of his classmates, Nobume Imai sleeping soundly.

His antenna began twitching. They may not have that much interaction, in fact they have never even talked since they became classmates, but for some reason, this girl piqued his interest. Somehow, he knew some facts about her.

He walked towards the girl. He was hiding a box of donuts with him, which was supposed to be his snack while attending the meeting. He knew how much she loves or rather, obsessed with this confectionery.

"I wonder if she'd wake up with this." He said.

He got one piece and held it nearer her face specifically closer to her nose. Up, down, right, left; he moved it like he was teasing her. He just continued doing that method.

*chomp*

She bit the donut and swallowed the whole of it in just one bite; while she's still asleep. Yes, her mouth kept moving but her eyes were tightly shut as before like it was her impulse to eat donut whatever situation she's in.

He just smiled filled with amusement having that sight in front of him.

He wanted to try it one more time. He got another donut from the box, this time it didn't look like the usual round shape. It has long, elliptical shape. He bit the end of it and came nearer her face once more.

"_Ahahaha...Will she eat this too?"_ he thought.

And without any notice, she had started eating. Biting the other end of that donut without any signs of stopping and that surprised him.

She just continued chomping even with the distance of their lips getting nearer and nearer. She was still unconsciousness; unaware of the situation.

Kamui copied her and just continued moving his mouth to consume that donut . It was just like a pocky game.

"_Eh? Not yet?"_ he thought.

He had enough; he just bit all of the remaining crumbs and quickly swallowed with just his saliva pushing it down his throat.

He went straight to her lips; his and hers colliding savouring the sweetness of the donuts she just ate. It was tasty. He held her cheek climbing up into her hair as he gently stroked every strand. That sensation he experienced, as he felt the smoothness and silkiness of her locks; he got deeper into her. He leaned his other hand on the door while he rested his hand on her cheek; pressing it tenderly.

He was really enjoying the moment without any thoughts of stopping it yet.

*clank*

He leaped backwards immediately upon hearing the feint sound of the sword getting sheathed.

"So you've awaken, huh?" he spoke with a grin carved on his lips.

She was standing up walking towards him while holding her sword all set to slash him. She remained expressionless that he couldn't decipher her real thoughts.

He chuckled, "Hahaha...Don't tell me that was your first kiss?"

She didn't speak instead she just swung her sword directed at him. He just dodged them, even with the barrage of slashes that he'd been receiving. Dodging, deflecting; he preserved his smiling face all throughout.

"Aryaya, Is it because I'm just stranger? Hahaha...sorry for stealing it from you."

He was really enjoying this. He loves fighting, and though she was someone he considers strong enough to be on par with him, he didn't want to strike back. For some reason, he doesn't want to see her in pain just because of him. He just wanted to see her grace in fighting.

She just continued with her slashes that pushed him back to the wall. She has cornered him. He just raised his hands just like when a criminal surrenders from his crime. She came closer to his face, aiming the tip of her sword into his neck.

He opened his eyes, and stared keenly at hers, "Don't worry, that was my first kiss too."

This time his smile showed sincerity, not the usual teasing one that he wore.

And *BAAAAG!* she kicked his precious and fragile jewels.

Knocked out, he was left lying on the floor while holding 'that' injured part of him.

She took the box of donuts from him and left him on the floor. She started walking down the corridors, while she ate the donuts.

"Kamui. " she uttered and stared at the confectionery, "That was delicious."

Damn, she was so happy she wanted to kill him.

[GinTsu version tsundereXtsundere]

Ginpachi-sensei was on his way home. He's been itching to peacefully drink his strawberry milk, eat his dinner and rest on his futon. This was one tiring day for him, with his class, 3-z creating commotion all throughout the day that he had to fix each one of it. They're out of control. But for some reason, he's the only one who could manage this troublesome class.

He passed by his classroom.

"Oh crap. I forgot my Jump." He said and walked backwards to get the said book.

But when he entered, someone else was inside the room. It was his student, Tsukuyo, sleeping soundly on her desk right beside the door.

He lightly tapped her shoulder.

"Oi Tsukuyo. Wake up and go home already." He said.

There were no signs of waking up, so he tapped her once again.

"_Tch. How troublesome."_ He thought as he scratched his perm head.

He bent over and came closer to her face. He saw her sleeping face. It was too different from the usual expression that she shows. Now she looked so angelic with that serene appearance even with the scars she has, compared to her typical grimace just like a grim reaper.

He paused for a bit, awed by the sight of her. He didn't know she could look like this; similar to a typical bishoujo type of girl. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

Coming back to his senses, he scratched his perm head once again, "TSU-KU-YO." He called emphasizing every syllable he spoke, " Oi, WAKE UP!" and continuously tapped her shoulder with moderation.

"Mmmm.." she mumbled.

A vein popped on his temple, "You're just too persistent, huh?" Gin said.

This time he lightly slapped her cheek constantly, he stared at her face, from her forehead, "Wake up."

To her eyes," Wake up! "

To her nose, "Wake up, dammit!"

And to her lips, "Uggh...I said wa-"

He stopped. This time he got a closer look at her lips; opened with a bit distance, breathing softly into him, with a natural shade of pink; he got stocked on that view. It was too tempting.

*_Doki_*

"_Eh? What's that *doki* sound?"_ he thought.

It drew him closer to her lips.

"_Eh? What's this? A blackhole?"_

And his hand gently pressing her cheek. It was so soft and smooth; akin to a baby's skin. It was too addicting with her warmth transmitted to his hand. It pleased him.

"_Oi! Somebody stop me!"_

He held the door to halt his movements; but it still continued. His lips going closer to hers just like magnets of opposite poles.

"_He's your student, dammit! "_

Nearer and nearer, as seconds go by, their lips have shortened their distance. He slowly closed his eyes.

"_AHHHH! This is immoral! Oi, Stop it! I beg you! I'll give you 300 yen! I'd look li-"_

She leaned forward, and KISSED him.

"_Eh? EH?"_

Now he was panicking more than ever. There were two things that could be gone from him; his dignity, as an honourable teacher committing a sin of kissing his student in her weakest state, in short, he'd be known as a pervert; and his life, the moment this girl opened her eyes and sees the situation, knowing her fierce but delicate nature, she would kill him right away, not to mention her inhuman strength when she's drunk, he knew he'd be dead.

"_T-time machine! I should find a time machine!"_ he thought.

But his body won't listen to him, instead he moved his hand and gently brushed her hair; taking off her some kind of pony tail, letting down her hair.

And little by little, it came down and down, and reached her neck. He held it with tenderness, while gently caressing her cheek.

His kiss got deeper into her.

"Mmhh." He gasped.

No, he doesn't want to stop. Her lips were soft and it felt so good for him. He wanted to go deeper into her lips.

Even if he'd be known as a pervert, even if he'd die after this. He just continued.

*SWISH*

He care freely fell down on the floor with kunai stabbed on his temple and blood spurted from there; KO.

His vision was blurred but he knew a girl was standing in front of him, "T-that was my first kiss, YOU PERVERT TEACHER! " she shouted at him, with her crimson red face.

It was Tsukuyo.

With all his strength, he tried to raise his head and spoke, "Eh...ehehe...D-don't worry, i-it was my first time too." His voice was trembling with tears flowing down to his eyes, just like a bullied kid.

Knock out.

She threw all her kunais on him; it was like a meteor shower raining on his poor body.

She came out of the classroom and walked down the corridors.

"Stupid." She said, with her face as red as an apple.

She was pretending her sleep all throughout.

Rhaide~desuuuu! This is something I thought out of the blue, and it was too sweet that I had to get it out of my chest. Plus they're my top three most favourite pairing in Gintama.

About the OkiKagu part, I'm sorry it was too short. Even if they're my most favourite pairing, they had the shortest part here. How I wish I could add more.

Then the KamuNobu, yeah I know, Kamui's not in class 3-z and Nobume still hasn't showed up there. And, Kamui's tooooo strong so how come Nobu just defeated him easily? coz we all know that there's an unspoken rule in Gintama, that Girls rule over boys, right? Try thinking of the pairings in Gintama, you'll understand.

Lastly, the GinTsu part, Tsukky still hasn't showed up in class 3-z, but I really wanted her to be a student. After all, I really really love teacherXstudent pairings. And sorry Ginpachi-sensei was OOC here, he got mixed up with Gin's personality, but it was sweeter that way for me.

Blah blah blah, anyway, I hope you enjoy it and please review! Teehee ^.^v

*PS. To those waiting for the updates of Instand husband and the KamuNobu fanfic (if ever there are readers here), I'm so sorry. I'll try doing it as soon as possible (together with souichirou-chan.)*


End file.
